Philippe
Philippe is a figure skating trainer who appears in Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is played by and based off of the figure skater, Philippe Candeloro. In "Frozer," after getting no one to register for his ice skating lessons, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Frozer, an ice skating-themed supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Philippe is at a regular adult height, his hair is long and brown, and his eyes are brown. Civilian attire Philippe wears a white workout jacket, with a silver zipper and blue accents inside the collar along the forearms, and white sweatpants. He also wears black ice skates and a black necklace. He has a dangle earring in his right ear. As Frozer His skin is dark blue gradually turning to light blue and then white on his head, hands and feet. His hair is slicked up and back and his feet are huge, light blue and white ice skates. He also has a light blue snowflake symbol on his chest. His sclera and nose are light purple, and his pupils are turquoise. Personality Phillipe is a passionate ice skater. He regards his ice rink as his life and is enthusiastic on promoting his lessons. He can be persuasive when wanting something, such as when he tried to convince Santa Claus to have Christmas come early. Phillipe is also helpful at times like when he held off Christmaster's army while Ladybug, Cat Noir and Santa escape. As Frozer, he is determined to turn Paris into a city of ice and take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous for Hawk Moth. He is incredibly confident and proud of his skating abilities, which eventually led to his downfall. Trivia *He will appears in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Gallery Frozer.png|As Frozer Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Supervillains Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Trainers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Cyan Characters Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Sam Marin Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Scarlet Akumatized Villains